Top 20 Countdown
Barney's Top 20 Countdown is a Barney Home Video/Barney Clip Show that was released on DVD on March 10, 2009. Plot Barney sings twenty of his favorite songs with an audience. Cast *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Anna (Kelly Eichenholz) *Jeremy (David McKinzie) *Josh (Cameron Rostami) *Megan (Molly Wilson) *Sammy (Kenneth Ball) *Suzy (Chelsea Johnson) Additional Cast *Angela *Beth *David *Gianna *Jackson *Kami *Laura *Mario *Miguel *Nick *Sarah *Scott *Stacy *Whitney Song List #Barney Theme Song #Mr. Knickerbocker (Scene Taken from: Let's Make Music!) #Good Manners (Scene Taken from: Play Piano with Me!) #Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself (Scene Taken from: Tea-riffic Manners) #The Wheels on the Truck (Scene Taken from: Making a Move!) #Riding on a Bike (Scene Taken from: Making a Move!) #The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney (2004)/Let Your Creativity Fly!) #Colors All Around (Scene Taken from: It's Your Birthday, Barney!) #The Rainbow Song (Scene Taken from: Now I Know My ABCs/A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes) #The Elephant Song (Scene Taken from: Bunches of Boxes) #If I Lived Under the Sea (Scene Taken from: Splish! Splash!) #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine (Scene Taken from: Happy Mad Silly Sad/Caring Hearts) #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: Barney's Colorful World!) #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: Let's Pretend with Barney (2004)/Imagine That!) #I Am Learning to Spell My Name (Scene Taken from: Now I Know My ABCs/Easy as ABC) #If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: Movin' and Groovin'/Let's Make Music!) #One Two Buckle My Shoe (Scene Taken from: You Can Count on Me!) #The Dino Dance (Scene Taken from: It's Showtime!) #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (Scene Taken from: Let Your Creativity Fly!) #The Gaggle, Giggle, Wiggle Dance (Scene Taken from: Play for Exercise!) #I Love You (Scene Taken from: Happy Mad Silly Sad/Caring Hearts) Trivia *This home video follows the same format as "Can You Sing That Song?", with a fixed audience and a similar set. It's possible that "Top 20 Countdown" was filmed around the same time. *According to the insert in the DVD Let's Make Music (Let's Go to the Fair), this DVD was originally called Barney's Musical Countdown. *This was the first home video since "Can You Sing That Song?" to use the Barney Theme Song. *Since the video claims to have twenty songs in the countdown, the Barney Theme Song doesn't count as one of the songs. *From the appearance of some of the cast members including Barney, this DVD was made way before 2009. In this video, Melanie and Amy both appear younger and have different names (Anna and Megan respectively). *The copyright for this video says 2008, revealing that it was completed months before it was released. *Despite showing newer clips, all the Barney songs used were first sung between 1992 (Good Manners) and 2000 (Dino Dance). *The theme song was made differently for this home video, there is no sound effects like the ones heard during the third to fifth generations. The background is changed to purple with CGI-animated pieces of confetti. *This video was filmed in 2005. Category:Barney Videos Category:Season 12 Videos Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Fifth Generation Barney Home Videos